1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a procedure and apparatus for amplification of a burst signal, as is used in the bidirectional transmission of communications signals in a time-division multiplex (TDM) procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a TDM system, the signals in both transmission directions are conducted over the same signal path, which can be formed by metallic conductors or optical waveguides. Between the individual bursts transmitted in one direction, in which a continuous data stream is contained in a form compressed with respect to time, there are relatively large time differences, which are intended for transmission of bursts in the opposite direction. What is present in burst operation is therefore not a continuous, but a strongly discontinuous data signal transmission. This type of signal transmission requires a satisfactory further processing of the signals, the bursts, in regenerators and receivers which use comparators.